


Not His Real Name

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Family, Favors, Kidnapping, Murder, Protective Steve Harrington, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington's Real Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Getting home that night, Steve couldn’t help but freeze as he felt the slight draft. He’d closed everything before he left that morning. Part of him feared someone had broken into the house, maybe to rob or kill him. But deep down, Steve knew that wasn’t what the case was. He knew exactly who was in his house.Rounding into the living room, Steve ignored the open door in favor of glaring at the person sitting in Mr. Harrington’s arm chair.“Mother.”





	Not His Real Name

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually working on another story, so I probably won't post tomorrow. So, Happy Lunar New Year a day early. Or Chinese New Year. But more than just the Chinese celebrate it so please call it Lunar New Year if you don't want to offend anyone.
> 
> Found that out the fun way.

            Getting home that night, Steve couldn’t help but freeze as he felt the slight draft. He’d closed everything before he left that morning. Part of him feared someone had broken into the house, maybe to rob or kill him. But deep down, Steve knew that wasn’t what the case was. He knew exactly who was in his house.

            Rounding into the living room, Steve ignored the open door in favor of glaring at the person sitting in Mr. Harrington’s arm chair.

            “Mother.”

            The word was said as a growl, or more like a snarl. The woman in the chair simply grinned at him, not taunting. It was a kind smile, and one that just made Steve scowl even more. She didn’t deserve to be here, sitting in front of him like this. And they both knew it.

            “What do you want?” he snapped. “I’m not in the mood for games.”

            “Have the Harrington’s been taking good care of you?” she asked coolly. Always calm and collected. “You look well, but have they been treating you alright?”

            Steve laughed. “You don’t get to ask that.”

            “I’m your mother,” she scoffed.

            “You quit being my mother the day you chose objects over your children,” Steve spat darkly. “You don’t have _any_ say in my life.”

            “They’re not around, are they?” she questioned after a tense moment. “They leave you alone.”

            Steve scowled and looked away from his mother. “They’re nearly as bad as you. Except they never killed anyone.”

            “We’ve talked about this, Wesley,” she sighed in exasperation. “We never killed that man.”

            “Don’t. Call. Me. That.”

            “It’s your name,” his mother pointed out. “Whether you like it or not, you were born Wesley Carter. I don’t care what the Harrington’s decided to call you. You are my son, and I will use _your_ name.”

            “And I’d rather die than here that name again,” Steve shot back. “You aren’t my mother! Benjamin isn’t my father!”

            “And I suppose Richard and Melody aren’t your siblings?”

            “That’s different,” Steve grumbled, making for the kitchen.

            “How is that different?” his mother followed him. “How can we not be your parents and they still be your siblings?”

            “Simple,” Steve growled. “You had a choice to stay or go. We didn’t. It was forced upon us because of _your_ actions.”

            His mother took a step back, looking pained.

            “But being a thief is more important then raising children,” Steve growled out. “And now you are a wanted murder.” He turned to face his mother again. “Now I suggest you leave before I call Hopper.”

            “Hopper?” his mother asked in disbelief. “You’re friends with the chief now?”

            “ _Yep!_ ” Steve snapped. “And he is more of a parent than you have _ever_ been! Now get out!”

            Steve spun away and let his mother leave. The moment the back door closed, Steve collapsed onto his kitchen floor and sobbed.

\--------------------- The Year 1971 -------------------

            Birthday’s were supposed to be happy occasions, and little Wesley Carter couldn’t wait for his own. He and his siblings, Richard and Melody, had searched all day for his presents but couldn’t find them.

            Richard was three years older than Wesley, a bright little boy at nearly nine. He was smart, but also good looking. And he loved basketball. Wesley, being the nearly six year old boy that he was, eagerly tried to follow in his brother’s footsteps. Melody was a year and a few months younger than Wesley at four. Their parents, Benjamin and Linda Carter, had watched the kids until they tired themselves out. The three siblings were thick as thieves. Though Wesley learned to hate that phrase later in life.

            After dinner, the three kids were placed to bed. They had a rather early bed time, but none of the three of them ever really questioned it. They just let it happen because they normally woke up earlier than normal people. But that night. The night before Wesley’s sixth birthday, things took a turn for the worst.

            “Sweetie,” Wesley’s mother shook him awake. “Wesley, sweetie, wake up for my honey.”

            “Mom?” Wesley murmured sleepily.

            “Hi, sweetie,” she kissed his forehead. “I just want you to remember something. Whatever happens. Whatever people say on the news. Whatever people may tell you. Always remember that mommy and daddy love you.”

            Wesley fell asleep after that. Not getting a chance to respond. He never forgot it though. But Steve believed his mother was a lying liar who lies. The police showed up that morning and took the three of them away. They were sent to a foster home and separated almost immediately. Wesley found out from the other kids about what his parents had done. At first, he couldn’t believe it. But then he learned to hate his parents.

            Then the Harrington’s adopted him. Changed his name to Steve Harrington. Then never payed any attention to their adopted son, leaving him on his own. The police never caught his parents. Steve hadn’t spoken to them in years. Nor did he ever find out what happened to his siblings. And no one in Hawkins knew who Wesley Carter was. Not even Hopper or the police.

            It was for the best.

\-------------------------- Present --------------------------

            It was two weeks after his mother’s visit that things suddenly too a terrible turn. Steve hadn’t even been around. Had been working his job at Scoops Ahoy!  at the other side of the mall when it happened. When Holly Wheeler was abducted. By a very much human abductor.  The abductor had been clever and had managed to avoid security. For an entire week, the Wheeler’s and the police searched frantically. They got so desperate, they decided to tell Karen about El’s powers.

            El did find Holly, alive but hurt, but she could see no way to get to the girl and rescue her. Not without putting herself in further spotlight. Which was a big “no”. Steve finally turned to Hopper.

            “What do you know about Benjamin and Linda Carter?” Steve asked the officer.

            “They’re master thieves,” Hopper hummed after a moment. “A murderers. No one ever caught them.”

            “True,” Steve nodded. “And they may be Holly’s only hope.”

            “And how do you figure that?” Hopper frowned.

            “Because I’m their youngest son,” Steve stated and carefully handed El a picture. “Find either the man or woman. I’ll take care of the rest.”

            Steve never took his eyes off Hopper. He knew just about everyone else was eyeing him, but Hopper knew more about the Carter’s than the others.

            “Wesley, right?” Hopper questioned.

            “Yes,” Steve nodded.

            Hopper nodded and patted Steve on the back. It was an awkward yet comforting gesture, and it made Steve let out a breath of relief.

            “Who the heck is Wesley?” Dustin demanded.

            “I am,” Steve stated flatly. “My name is Wesley Carter. My real name. And it’s a long story.”

            Before anyone else could ask, El pulled her blindfold off. Address in hand, he went to find him parents. He found them within four hours, right where El said they would be. A house where they had set up fake identities.

            “I thought you didn’t want to see us,” his father mocked, that stupid, teasing grin on his face.

            “I didn’t have a choice,” Steve growled. “Someone I care about is in danger, and you are the only people I know who can save her.”

            “A girlfriend?” his mother asked, suddenly interested.

            “My ex’s baby sister,” Steve shot. “I’ll pay whatever you want, just get her out of there and bring her home.”

            His parents watched him for a moment, almost like wounded animals. Steve just gave them a flat stare.

            “Do you really think we would make you pay?” his mother asked. “Give us a week, Wesley. We’ll have her back to you. And if we don’t, we’re probably dead.”

            Steve said nothing and left the house. It was a tense week, everyone waiting impatiently for some sort of news on Holly. But as promised, on Sunday as Steve finally got home, Holly Wheeler was sitting asleep in the lap of Steve’s mother.

            “They worked for a man named Doctor Martin Brenner,” his mother informed him. “Any idea who that is?”

            Steve scowled, an answer enough for his mother. He didn’t need to tell his mother though. She was good at doing her research. His parents were a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde, even if they weren’t dead yet.

            “We’ll take care of it,” his mother informed him as she handed over the sleeping Holly Wheeler.

            Of that, Steve had no doubt. But before his mother left, she handed him a slip of paper.

            “In case you ever want to see your siblings again,” she told him.

            Then she was gone.

            There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as Steve brought Holly home that night. There was an awful lot of hugging too, and Steve wasn’t quite sure how to handle that part. So he just let them hug him as they held their daughter.

            Hopper went to the address. It was as if Steve’s parents had never been there.

\-----------------------------

            A week after saving Holly Wheeler, Steve called the first number on the paper his mother left him.

            _“Hello?”_

A woman answered, and Steve held his breath a little as he tried to think of what to say.

            “Hi, my name is Steve Harrington,” he started. “And I’m trying to find someone. His name is Richard Carter. Do you know him?”

            There was a pause on the other end that made Steve’s heart sink.

            _“I don’t know who you are,” the voice sounded dangerous. “Or what you want. But I swear-”_

            “I’m his brother!” Steve blurted out. “I’m his brother, Wesley Carter. My adoptive parents changed my name to Steve Harrington. Please. I just want to see my brother. Or at least hear his voice. Please.”

            There was a shuffle on the other end, and Steve thought for sure his brother was going to hang up on him. But that isn’t what happened.

            _“Wesley?”_

And even though it was older, Steve knew that voice. Knew it like the back of his hand even though it had been years.

            “Richard, you jerk,” Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, you jerk.”

            Steve found his back hitting the wall as he sank to the floor. The relief of hearing his brother’s voice after all these years was amazing.

            “ _Wesley,” Richard seemed to sigh out in as much relief as Steve felt. “You idiot. My stupid little brother.”_

Steve just laughed. He needed this more than he ever thought possible. He was practically crying just by hearing his brother’s voice.

            _“You’re alright, right?” Richard asked, his voice suddenly shaky._

            “Fine,” Steve croaked. “I missed you. Missed your dumb voice and your stupid face.” He paused as Richard hummed in relief. “I saw mom and dad again.”

            _“What?” Richard all but screamed “What do you mean you saw mom and dad again?”_

“You can’t honestly tell me you didn’t think they would keep tabs on us,” Steve scoffed. “How else do you think I got this number?”

            _“Wesley-”_

            “I kicked them out, don’t worry,” Steve sighed. “But someone I cared about was in trouble. I needed help.”

            _“What did they say?” Richard asked._

“Not much,” Steve shrugged. “I didn’t give them much time to say anything. We mostly argued about us. How they left us.”

            There was a pause.

            “I want to see you again,” Steve admitted, feeling more vulnerable than he had since he was a child. “Please. I don’t care how much it costs. I just want to see you.”

            _“Okay,” Richard sounded so tired, and yet so relieved. “Okay. Yeah. Where do you live?”_

            They met up in Hawkins, Richard coming to him, despite Steve’s insistence. But he fell into his brother’s embrace with an eager smile. Richard cradled him like a child, but Steve couldn’t have cared. This was, after all, his brother.

            “Steve Harrington?” Richard laughed. “Really. That’s the name they gave you.”

            “Better than Wesley,” Steve grumbled.

            “Wesley,” Richard sighed. “There is nothing wrong with your name. Just because they gave it to you doesn’t make it bad. It’s _your_ name. Not a death sentence.”

            Steve didn’t say anything, just reached in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

            “I figured we could call her together,” he stated as Richard stared at the second number.

            _“Benny’s Pizza,” a voice said over the phone._

            “Um, hi, my name is Wesley Carter, and I’m trying to find my sister Melody,” Steve spoke into the phone. “Is there any chance she works there.”

            _“No,” the voice answered. “But we have a Melody here who eats here. I think she’s here now. Do you want me to call her over?”_

“Please,” Steve said. “Thank you.”

            There was some shouting on the other end of the phone as, they hoped, Melody came over.

            _“This is Melody,” a familiar voice sighed into the phone._

Steve wanted to jump up and down, celebrate at having found his sister. But he didn’t. Because the last time he saw his sister, she had been four. She probably didn’t even know who he was.

            “Hi, Melody,” he tried to keep his voice level. He wasn’t sure if he was succeeding though. “My name is Wesley Carter-”

            A sharp intake of breath made Steve stop.

            _“Wesley?” she asked as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Is it really you?”_

Steve laughed. “Yeah, yeah little sister, it’s me. Richard is here too.”

            “Hey sweetheart,” Richard spoke softly. “Hey. How are you?”

            There was a terrible pause.

            _“Get me out of here,” Melody breathed out, almost like a sob. “Please.”_

            And Steve hated those words. Hated what they could mean. So he looked Richard dead in the eyes.

            “Okay.”

\------------------------------------

            Hopper had somebodies arrest Melody’s foster parents for child abuse, and Steve got custody of his sister. It wasn’t easy, but Steve also had a feeling his parents got involved. He hardly let go of Melody once he had full custody of her.

            “I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her ear any chance he got.

            “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Melody would whisper back.           

            Steve hated whenever he brushed against his sister and she would wince. Some of the bruises and cuts were new, and they both new it. They had to put her in another foster home while Steve fought for custody. They abused her too. He held his sister a lot during those tomes where he brushed her bruises and cuts.

            Richard, of course, had a job in another town, though it didn’t pay much, he still wanted to make it on his own. But he spent his weekends with Steve and Melody.

            However, the biggest news came two months after Steve got custody of Melody.

_We took care of it._

            One day later, after Steve had gotten the letter, the announcement of Doctor Brenner’s death, as well as his child abduction and testing, was revealed to the world.

            “Your parents are cool,” Mike told Steve one day.

            “Which one’s?” Steve half joked.

            Mike looked him dead in the eye. “They saved El.”

            And, yeah, they had. Doctor Brenner was dead. The government had been exposed enough so that it would just collapse. And El was officially safe.

            They even got the three reunited.

            That night, after the short conversation with Mike, Steve left a note on his back patio.

_You’re still jerks, but I love you. Thank you._

            There was a new note the next morning.

_We love you too, Wesley._

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't post for a bit. I apologize. But I have a system.


End file.
